My Love
by nickysbabygirl
Summary: Snickers, Sara finally decides who her love is.
1. Chapter 1

1A/N: Okay well its been awhile hasn't it. This story was inspired by the Chris Daughtry song "Over You" I love this song so much and I thought it was the perfect song for this story. This story was extremely difficult for me to write since it is being written in a GSR perspective. I hate Grissom and Sara together but this song just fit.

Spoilers: "Leaving Las Vegas"

Dedication: This one goes out to my sister who got me hooked on this song.

Disclaimer: Damn I thought Santa would bring them to me but I woke up Christmas morning and they were not under the tree. Sad isn't it.

A/N 2: This story will more than likely be from Sara's point of view but please don't yell at me if I mix up my tense's I have a tendency to write what I think and don't pay attention to that kind of stuff.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why? Grissom and I finally get together and then he decides that he is going to take a four week sabbatical. I am so confused things were finally looking up for me, after four years of pursuing Grissom he was finally mine and now he is leaving.With Grissom work always comes first, who am I to think that would change now that he was with me?

That was a little over two hours ago, he has called me several times since then. I can't stand to talk to him now that I have finally made up my mind. So here I am sitting in my apartment with the radio playing in the background. The sounds of Chris Daughtry's song "Over You" pour through the speakers.

_Now that it's all said and done  
I can't believe you were the one  
To build me up and tear me down  
Like an old abandoned house  
What you said when you left  
Just left me cold and out of breath  
I felt as if I was in way to deep   
Guess I let you get the best of meeee _

As I listened to the song I couldn't help but think that this song symbolized everything that I have been through. For sometime now I have had feelings for Nick but when Grissom said that he was ready to take the next step with me I couldn't refuse. Thinking about it now I realize how stupid I have been. Any chance I had with Nick was blown the minute I said yes to Grissom.

_Well I never saw it coming  
I should have started running  
A long, long time agooo! And I never thought I'd doubt you  
I'm better off without you More than you, more than you know  
I'm slowly getting closure  
I guess it's really over   
I'm finally gettin' better  
Now I'm picking up the pieces  
From spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through  
I got over you_

As the chorus played I couldn't help but think that I should have recognized the signs sooner, maybe even spared myself some of the pain. It never really gets easier losing someone you love but I have come to the conclusion that I am destined to spend my life alone.

_You took a hammer to these walls  
Dragged the memories down the hall  
Packed your bags and walked away  
There was nothing I could say,  
And when you slammed the front door shut   
A lot of other's opened up  
So did my eyes so I could see   
That you never were the best for meee _

How can someone so smart be so stupid? Surprisingly enough I am not that hurt that Grissom and I are no longer a couple. In my mind I knew it was never gonna work but it still hurts losing him. I gave in and gave him my heart only to be rejected again. Why couldn't I find someone like Nick?

_Well I never saw it coming  
I should have started running  
A long, long time agooo!  
And I never thought I'd doubt you  
I'm better off without you  
More than you, more than you know  
I'm slowly getting closure  
I guess it's really over  
I'm finally getting' better  
Now I'm picking up the pieces  
From spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together  
'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through I got over you_

Ever since I came to Vegas Nick was always one I could talk to. I may have been with Grissom physically but my heart belonged to Nick, it always will be. As the song continues to play I can't help the tears that fall down my face. I am not crying for Grissom or myself but for Nick because I know that I crushed him when I told him I was dating Grissom.

_  
I never saw it coming  
I should have started running  
A long, long time agooo  
And I never thought I'd doubt you  
I'm better off without you_

And I never saw it coming  
I should have started running  
I'm finally getting better  
Now I'm picking up the pieces  
From spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together  
And I got over you!!!  
And I got over you!!!  
And I got over you!!!

The day I thought I'd never get through  
I got over you…

_I never saw it coming  
I should have started running  
A long, long time agooo  
And I never thought I'd doubt you  
I'm better off without you_

And I never saw it coming  
I should have started running  
I'm finally getting better  
Now I'm picking up the pieces  
From spending all of these years  
Putting my heart back together  
And I got over you!!!  
And I got over you!!!  
And I got over you!!!

The day I thought I'd never get through I got over you… 

The song ended and my tears stopped. I sat on my couch and let my mind wonder. It had been fifteen minutes or so when I heard someone knocking on my door. At first I thought it was Grissom so I ignored it. A couple hard knocks later and then I heard the voice that made my blood run cold.

"Sara," Nick's voice yelled, "Sara come on I know you are in there."

I couldn't move, I didn't know what to do. Why was he here? A million thoughts ran through my mind.

"Sara open the door or I will bust it down." Nick's voice boomed through the wooden door. I came to my senses and got off the couch and slowly made my way to the door. I slowly cracked the door open and Nick's face relaxed when he saw me. He held up a bag of food and I smiled slightly and let him in.

We dished out our food and sat down on my couch. We ate our food in silence until Nick decided to break it.

"I heard about you and Grissom." He blurted out.

"Yeah" I said solemnly.

"Why Sara?"

How was I to answer that "Oh well I love you" somehow I just don't think that would work. So I decided it was best to just tell the truth.

"Because my heart didn't belong to him Nick." I met his eyes and I thought I saw something that looked like hope flash through his eyes.

"Well who does your heart belong to then?" he asked me. I simply looked at him and smiled.

"You" I said bluntly and then grabbed my plate and ran off to the kitchen waiting to hear the door open and close again.

I had my back towards the entryway to the kitchen and didn't notice Nick enter. He grabbed my shoulders and spun me around. Before I had a chance to register what was happening Nick's lips were covering mine in a searing hot kiss.

After a couple minutes we pulled away from each other both breathless. I looked into Nick's eyes and found nothing but love for me in his eyes.

"I love you Sara" Nick told with and he placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

"I love you too Nicky, I always have and I always will." I whispered while wrapping my arms around him and hugged him close to me.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Well if you guys want more I maybe able to add more to it. Drop me a review please.


	2. Trouble?

A/N: Well bet you thought you would never hear from me again did you? Well I was re-reading chapter 1 of My Love and then I read the reviews and you all wanted me to continue so I decided to write another chapter for all my wonderful reviewers. Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. They really make my day. I am gonna to apologize now this chapter will be very fluffy in the beginning but the end is going to be very angsty and very short. So without further ado here is chapter 2 of My Love.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Nick and Sara were sitting on the couch cuddling with one another. Both lost in their own thoughts, not paying attention to anything other than the fact that they both were cuddling. A few more minutes passed and Sara could no longer keep quiet, she was going insane with the thoughts that were running rampart in her mind.

"Nicky?" Sara called out to him hesitantly.

"Yeah Sara," Nick said quietly, hoping that Sara wasn't going to change her mind and push him away.

Sara sat hesitantly for a couple minutes, wanting to pick her words carefully not wanting to say something she might regret and ruin what could quite possibly be the best thing that has ever walked into her life.

"How long have you had feelings for me Nick?" Sara asked as she turned her body so she could be face to face with Nick. She watched as Nick slowly turned his body so he was facing her.

"Um...," Nick paused unsure of what to say to her without scaring her. "Sara I am gonna be completly honest with you okay?"

Nick waited until he saw the slight up and down movement of her head before he continued. Sara nodded her head slowly, giving Nick the okay to continue. When Nick saw the movement, he proceeded to take a deep breath before clearing his throat.

"Sara, you remember the day you came to Vegas, I was tossing dummies of the roof?" Sara nodded her head and Nick continued with his story.

"Well Sara I knew when i saw you that I liked you but as time went on I started developing feelings for you, I knew you liked Grissom but I kept thinking that maybe you would see how much I liked you and give me a chance to treat you right."

Sara looked at Nick as he spoke, she was surprised to see the honesty in his eyes. Sara's eyes misted over as Nick continued talk to her. When she noticed that Nick had stopped speaking she came back from her thoughts and smiled gently at Nick hoping to put his mind at ease.

"Nicky I think I have been to afraid to admit my feelings for you." Sara stated, "I mean I do love Grissom but I don't think it is that relationship kind of love you know?"

Nick nodded his head in understanding, he opened his mouth to say something but Sara continued on with her thoughts.

"I have always liked you but I guess I never thought you could like someone like me, I am not blonde our beautiful and I am a bit on the chubby side..."

Sara went to continue but was suddenly cut off by Nick's fingers on her lips. Sara's eyes locked with Nick's and she was instantly lost in his eyes.

"Listen to me Sara, you are perfect to me, I love seeing that small gap when you smile fully, you are breath-taking any man would be stupid not to see how gorgeous you really are. There is no way you are chubby you are perfect Sara."

Nick had cupped his hands around Sara's face while speaking making sure that he looked her in the eyes as he spoke to her. He wanted no needed for her to see how much she meant to him.

"Sara I know that you may have reservations about starting a relationship so quickly after one just ended but I am willing to wait for you Sara." Nick smiled and continued, "I love you and as long as you are willing to give us a shot that is all that I need and I promise Sara I will treat you the way you deserve to be treated."

Sara sat stunned, unsure of what to say, as soon as she realized she spaced out she quickly looked at Nick and smiled gently.

"I do have reservations Nick but I know that you would never hurt me." Sara smiled and placed one of her smaller hands on his much larger one that still rested on her cheek, "I am willing to give this a try but can we take it slow?"

"Of course anything you want Sara, I want you to feel comfortable in this relationship, we will go as slow as you want to." Nick wasted no time in reassuring Sara that he would not rush her into anything that she may have felt uncomfortable with.

Sara smiled, glad that Nick understood her reservations and why she wanted to take it slow. She knew that Nick would never make her feel out of place and would love her unconditionally. Sara couldn't help but smile at Nick.

A couple minutes of staring into the other's eyes both Nick and Sara found themselves leaning in closer to the other. When their lips met all their other senses were drowned out by the passion that flooded through there bodies. As the kiss deepened neither Nick nor Sara heard a key sliding into the lock and thee lock disengaging as the key was turned. They did not hear the footsteps on the floor as the intruder made their way to the living room.

However Nick and Sara heard the dropping of keys and flowers and both spun around to face the intruder when a familiar voice spoke, "What the hell is going on?"

Both Nick and Sara's faces dropped as the intruder stepped into the light...

TBC

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't kill me please...well how was it? want more? leave me a review please.


End file.
